Triangle part1
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. My first fanfic. Honest opinions will be very much appreciated. Tenten likes Neji but he's all ready with someone else.


TRIANGLE

(part1)

NejiXTenten. My first fanfic. Honest opinions will be very much appreciated.

Sorry, I don't know how to summarise this and Naruto is not mine.

_Those in italics are flashbacks._

-------------

She likes his feel, his presence.

Even when the rest of the world trembles before him, they don't know a thing.

When did it start, she couldn't tell.

He's the leader, the strongest, the confidante.

She's not the submissive type, but to him she can entrust her life.

She can come in and out of their house, a privilege for a few people.

She can talk to him freely, a privilege for an even fewer people.

She can look at his eyes comfortably, a privilege perhaps only to her.

So when did it actually start, she still couldn't tell.

Maybe it's when he caught her first glance, when his hair brushed against her skin, when his scent trapped her to sweet oblivion.

No, it's something that surpasses physical boundaries.

Maybe it's the moment she stepped on the same soil he's stepping on, the moment she breathed the same air he's breathing, the moment she's born.

She gathered all the courage she has.

He needs to know.

Even though she knows it's too late. It didn't matter anymore.

That other girl caught his attention and what dumb girl in this world wouldn't fall for someone like him?

Did he think she was hanging out with him just to practise throwing weapons?

Really, he's bad with these things called emotions.

He thinks of her as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less.

She hated him.

She wished.

If he slapped it to her face then that would be easy.

But how can you hate someone who refused you so politely, so humbly, so gently?

And he never told anyone.

She was prepared for the wildest rumours, the humiliation and the embarrassment.

There was none.

He kept her secret as carefully as she did.

And when he catches her staring at him, he would ask innocently although he very well knows why.

This needs to stop and she needs to move on.

She tried her hardest to forget him.

She convinced herself that he's not worth it.

And yes, she would find herself disliking him only for 3seconds to pass by and he fills her to the brim again.

What is going on? What did he do? What am I doing?

She kept on asking, sometimes to herself, sometimes aloud.

Maybe she should quit trying.

Some time away from him may cure her insanity.

She told him. He nodded, understandingly.

Her hands were slightly shaking and her face feels feverish.

There's one last favour she wanted to ask of him.

He kept on guessing, it's taking her too long to say it out.

Something that can't be bought, no one else can give, he can just stay there and do nothing.

A three letter word.

He chuckled slyly.

Hentai!

He gave her a faint smile.

He is definitely a male specie but when did he learn to tell a joke?

Then the realization came down on her.

He is better off with that girl, after all.

She hugged him tightly, feeling him so close to her.

Beauty and silence. Bliss and Pain. Suppressed sobs.

If only time would stand still, if only.

I love you like crazy. I love you like crazy.

I am very fortunate. Thank you.

He hugged her back, tenderly, warmly.

She avoided him and everything that has something to do with him.

Like a chain smoker deprived of cigars, so this is what it's like to be addicted.

But true enough, one week went by fast and she felt somewhat better.

She was taking a walk around town when she came across him.

He was on his way to that lucky girl's house.

It's the family dinner.

She smiled, wished him good luck, and waved good bye.

That black kimono made him look even paler, dramatic, refined, gorgeous, and God knows what.

There goes her one week of solitude.

The damned kimono looked too good on him.

Blame the kimono.

She wanted to bang her head against a wall, she sighed.

Is her fate ultimately to be just his friend?

Trying, again and again.

Failing, again and again.

He's the gravity and she's an autumn leaf.

Some things just happen. Some things are just meant to be.

How did he manage to preserve their friendship when he's with that-

Maybe she unconsciously gave up.

Maybe her hopes had faded.

Or maybe because she loves his smile.

That smile.

A different kind of smile that as much as she hates to admit it, she's not able to bring out of him.

But that girl did.

And he means that much.

That much that she can surrender, she can cope, she can accept.

Until that day, she heard the news.

That girl couldn't get over her first love after all.

She saw him sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

How she hates cherry blossoms.

She sat beside him without saying a word.

She never saw him with that face before.

Years and years with him and she never saw him with that face, until now.

Sad. Very sad. If only she can take that pain away.

Finally, a good chance to win him. But that was the second thought.

First, she wanted to have a weapons training spree with that girl as her target.

How dare her put him through this.

And you… Why are you looking like that?

Someone so so special, you don't need to be like that.

You are priceless. Like rain to an endless desert. Like an island on a vast sea.

To me, you will forever be.

Tears came rolling down her cheeks, since he was not crying, she can cry for him.

He rested his head on her shoulder.

Baka…

He's really bad with emotions.

But he can always be like that and she will always be there.

She's been there all these times. Just there.

_------------- _

_I stumbled at the door, panting. First day at the academy and I'm late. Every head was turned at me, including the sensei. Well, except for one._

"_I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I said apologetically._

"_I'll excuse you this time, just this time. Do you understand?" The sensei said._

"_Hai! Arigatou, sensei!"_

"_Sit down."_

_I walked over to the only remaining seat. It was the seat beside that person._

"_How come… no one wants to sit beside her?" I thought as I sat down, glancing at my seatmate._

_Her long dark hair looks even better up close and it's a sharp contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were closed. She must be slacking off too. I smiled at the thought that I'm not alone. I instantly wanted to be her friend. Besides, she's the only one who didn't give me that accusing look._

"_Do you have a problem with my face?"_

"_You're a… a boy!" I exclaimed as soon as I heard his voice._

"_So you're interested with girls."_

_My temper rose several degrees. He talked as if he was speaking an undeniable truth known to all mankind. I must admit I'm a little boyish but I have never ever been interested with girls. Goodness, why am I even affected? I won't be defeated by the likes of this bastard._

"_Well you can try to look a bit more like a boy! Try cutting your beautiful hair for a start!"_

"_For tradition, I cannot." He said as he opened his eyes._

_Those were eyes that I immediately recognized._

"_Hyuuga…" I whispered to myself._

"_Hyuuga Neji. You don't know me, I see. No wonder you took that seat."_

_Of course I know the Hyuuga clan- respected and feared. Now I remember the random conversations I heard on my way that morning. The genius of that great clan is attending the academy, they said. He's here all right. He's my classmate. Actually he's my seatmate. And I think, by the look on his face, I managed to piss him off. Heaven and hell forbid. Why do they have exact seats in every class?_

I went on ahead, leaving the rest of them behind. I don't want to waste precious time. His ANBU squad was ambushed while on patrol and he ordered his remaining men to go back and send the important message to the village. The enemies are planning a surprise attack. He will stall them at all costs. I know him and I'm terrified.

"And they really left him… THOSE IDIOTS!" I thought angrily, as I jumped from tree to tree with my full speed.

There are several instances in the past when we faced a similar situation. He always told me to flee for safety. It was touching and annoying at the same time. But I never obliged. After his return from that death match with Kidoumarou, I promised I will never leave him to fight on his own. He's strong, it's common knowledge. I'm not even worth comparing to the great Hyuuga prodigy's abilities but I know one thing. I know his blind spot and I will be there if only to cover that tiny defect in his doujutsu. I won't take chances.

_My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _

"_Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji." It echoed endlessly in my thoughts._

_I learned to be punctual so I don't have to take the only available seat which is beside him but I find myself still taking that seat. Even when I get there first, the seat beside me seemed to be reserved. Talk about first impressions. So I grew confident and at ease beside him. But to spend my life as a genin with him is pushing it. _

"_Yea right… who's spending hours thinking of a reason to drop by the Hyuuga's place? Who's smiling from ear to ear when he picked up the pen you dropped? Who's so happy when he allowed you to borrow his notes?" I smacked my head, I am traitor to myself._

_I didn't see it coming. I just didn't want to hang out with the girls who always talk about being pretty and who's the cutest boy in class. I didn't want to hang out with the boys either. I don't need more people thinking I'm a tomboy. He's just fine though. He's always quiet and alone but when you try to get close to him, he didn't really unleash the almighty Byakugan contrary to popular belief. Sure I think he's bipolar but that's okay, I just let him be and it'll pass._

_But after being in the same team for some time, I figured it wasn't so bad. Actually, it's good. I hate it when boys are trying hard to be 'gentlemen'. They would refuse sparring with me or they wouldn't use their real abilities against me. I don't need that. I can beat them any time, any place. He isn't like them though. He's well-mannered. I guess he's brought up that way. He does the little things that seem to go unnoticed like opening doors for me- simple things- but not to me. Come trainings and missions, however, he switches to sadistic mode. He spars with me like I'm no girl. He would fight me until I can't move and yes, I always end up unable to move. He doesn't hold back his moves and if he did, then I'm thankful for my dear life. Sometimes I wish he'd be gentler but I'm not the one to complain. I want to prove a point._

I heard a violent clash of bodies to the ground. I'm almost there. I kept my pace.

"Just a little more…" I said aloud.

I froze at the sight before me. Blood and bodies are everywhere. I scanned the area, looking for someone and at the same time hoping I wouldn't find that someone there. I had to drag myself when I noticed a slight movement from amongst the lifeless bodies. He actually defeated the enemies on his own, Konoha is safe. But at his current condition, it wasn't worth it, not for me.

"What… are you doing here?" He said as he tried to help himself up.

I got to him a couple of seconds late and he collapsed back to the ground. I laid his head on my lap. He cringed when I moved his weakened body.

"Sorry, sorry… I'm sorry…" I whispered, panicking, not knowing how to touch him without hurting him any further.

I was angry, nervous and scared, terribly scared. He looked drained of chakra, hell he looked drained of blood. His clothes were heavily stained of blood and soil. I started softly caressing his dishevelled hair, not knowing what else I can do for him.

"I said… what… are you doing here…?" He repeated.

I didn't answer. I touched a bluish black bruise on his cheek, as delicately as I can. Whoever did this to him, I swear I'll kill him, even if he's all ready dead.

_After the chuunin exams, I saw him heading towards the hospital. I was cautious to come near him. He must still be hurting from his fight with Naruto and I'm not talking about physically hurting, he would have preferred that and it's less dangerous for me. I dared to approach him, the crazy 'secret fan girl' that I am. He stopped when he noticed me._

"_You're going to the hospital?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I can._

"_Yes. I'll visit Lee."_

"_Visit Lee?" My eyes widened._

_He nodded curtly. I couldn't help but smile. I, more than anyone, know of his mood swings but this doesn't seem to be another one of them. I can feel sincerity radiating from him. And why is it that his eyes seemed to be different? They were somewhat 'warmer'. I will forever cherish that day. That day, he started to fly again._

His voice was almost inaudible as he talked about things I really couldn't focus on. I've never been this scared my whole life. I felt so helpless. If I was dreaming I hope the alarm would sound off real soon because this isn't amusing anymore.

"WHERE IS SHE WHEN YOU ACTUALLY NEED HER!" I yelled.

He smiled and sat up slowly. I wrapped him in my arms so I can support his body with mine. He playfully tugged at one of my buns. Wavy, dark brown hair cascaded down my shoulder.

"I've never seen your hair down…"

"If you wanted that, you should have said so. You're not supposed to be moving."

"Here do you want the other one untied too?" I continued, just for the sake of having a conversation instead of the dreary silence that was starting to grow around us.

His subtle smile grew. I smiled back.

"Just tell me… what else do you want…" I said as I removed the pins off my other bun.

"Please tell her…" He paused.

"Sakura, right? It's okay. Go on. But you know, she'll be here any time now so…"

He nodded. Then I felt his muscles tense but his face showed no expression. I suddenly felt his entire weight resting on my body. I felt my own heartbeat almost coming to a stop.

"Do you want to train early mornings on weekends? I'll train with you."

"Uhm… I can cook quite well… when we get back…" I stopped.

I sensed presence. Allies or enemies, it didn't matter anymore.

"When we get back, I'll bake you a chocolate cake. You like sweets, don't you?"

"Ne…" I shook him lightly.

He remained still. That's all I could take. My body feels so numb like I took a huge dose of anaesthesia. My heart feels like it's going to explode and my head was off wandering somewhere. I couldn't see well, fat drops of tears kept on streaming down my cheeks. Here he is, my classmate, my team mate, my best friend, my fantasy, my beloved. I have always known he was meant for great things.

-------------

I'm not even sure if it's worth sharing but thank you for reading!


End file.
